


Good Morning Soldier

by maxximovssolo



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Fear & Guilt, Mental Instability, Past Brainwashing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, slight Fear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxximovssolo/pseuds/maxximovssolo
Summary: She just saw a machine, a soldier staring back at her. The man she was looking at wasn't James. That was very clear





	Good Morning Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI: "готов соблюдать" or spelled out "gotov soblyudat" in English means “ready to comply" in Russian.

"J-James? It-It's me, Shuri." She heaved between breaths. Her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

Her voice trembled with fear and confusion as her back pressed against the wall. 

Shuri gazed into his eyes and saw emptiness, nothingness. The way he stared at her was cold and evil. Filling her heart with horror and heartbreak.

_She failed._

His eyes were a dark and lifeless void.

She just saw a machine, a soldier staring back at her. The man she was looking at wasn't James. That was very clear.

Shuri hesitantly extended her shaking hand to graze his cheek as tears began to roll down her face. He didn't react to the feeling of warmth against his skin. Not a flinch, he didn't even blink.

His stance was stoic, stern and stiff. He kept glaring straight ahead at Shuri, with the same dead and expressionless look on his face.

"Gotov soblyudat.” he growled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr [here!](https://romanovssolo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
